


It's Only Forever

by KillingPerfectionsLover



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, labyrinth is too good for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingPerfectionsLover/pseuds/KillingPerfectionsLover
Summary: Before Toby was wished away, before he was even born, Sarah encounters Jareth under unlikely circumstances. Suffice to say, he doesn't like her as much as she hates his guts. A story that explores why the Goblin King grew interested in a mortal, and why he even went so far as to love her. Set 3 years prior to the adventure Sarah would embark on at 16. Here, she is 13.





	1. The Coming Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter One

Her cheek burned.

She held a hand to it, half listening to the yelling in the background but mostly focusing on the pain. If she didn't, she was certain she would begin to cry.

Thirteen-year-olds definitely do not cry.

"Are you listening to me?!"

Oh my god, did she ever shut up?

"I hate you," Sarah mumbled, looking up with scorn at her adoptee mother. "What does dad see in you? You're horrible! Why he would ever marry you is beyond me!"

Another slap, more pain to hold onto. She was slightly grateful it was her other cheek.

"Go to your room." There was silent fury in the voice, but Sarah didn't care. She carefully gathered her toys and make-believe clothes and began to trek upstairs.

"Momma was who he truly loved."

One more stab at the stepmom she refused to love.

* * *

Karen watched her go, frustration evident in her face. She grabbed the book nearest to her and chucked it to the floor.

"That girl!"

It hit the ground with a satisfying thud, pages flipping open. She paid it no mind, stepping on it and going into the kitchen. There were still a couple more hours before her husband came home and she needed to indulge herself.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed later that day, but it was enough to get that lovely buzz she so needed at the moment. Sarah was a handful. This was simply her way of coping. At the thought of the young teenager, the good mood soured and Karen was angry.

She was going to have a word with the temperamental teenager's ways.

She'd barely made it across the living room before she almost slipped on said forgotten book. An unladylike curse followed suit, before she gave it a glare, seeing the words that page had opened to. The book called to her, or maybe it was the alcohol that was making her feel funny, but her anger gave voice to the words as she spoke them aloud.

" _I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now."_

She half wished it would happen but those were fairy tale thoughts, to begin with. A laugh left her then. Oh, how marvelous life would be.

The book lay still then, and the tingle left her body. She barely had enough time to wonder about it before the lights went out.

"Shit."

Shaking her head while listening to the suddenly falling rain, she lit some candles she kept in store. Thunder crackled overhead and she looked up the stairs. Sarah never was good with storms.

Feeling somewhat guilty about her mistreatment of the girl, even though they clashed most of the time and she could hardly stand the girl, she decided to check on her. The eerie silence that followed unnerved her but she continued up the stairs, slowly.

Karen didn't bother knocking, she went right in. The candle provided enough light to allow her some vision of the room.

"Hey, are you up?"

The lump in the bed did not stir.

"I'm talking to you."

Nothing. She found her patience waning. She was trying to be civil and this was what she got. "Get up!"

Instead, she got snickering.

"Do I need to have a word with your father?"

Muttering to herself, and impatient, she walked over and tore the covers off. "Look here mis-!"

The bed was empty.

The laughter intensified and she felt cold dread wash over her. The tapping on the window caused her to look up. Looking out, she spotted an owl tapping at the glass. She ignored that in favor of looking for the brat.

"Sarah, get out here. I'm in no mood for games! Your father will be home soon."

The owl hooted loudly, scratching the window.

"Sarah!" She yelled, she could honestly say she was a little freaked out.

The window behind her cracked loudly before shattering, cold wind shrieking in through the falling glass. She screamed in fear, rain hammering against her and the floor.

There standing, no longer an owl was a smirking deviant.


	2. Wish Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Two

Even though she had been concentrating on the physical pain, a few drops of a different kind of pain slipped past her defenses. Her mother would never come home for her. She was stuck here, with a kind father who was hardly home and a wicked stepmother. If she dared say it, it was almost like Cinderella.

No one was coming to save her though.

She sniffled a little, "I miss you, momma."

She concentrated on breathing, on anything but the pain that curled up in her heart. She wasn't going to let that witch have the benefit of making her cry.

It wasn't long before she noticed the rain that'd begun to fall, and she pressed a stay pillow to her.

'Oh no.'

Rain, she liked. Thunder, she could do without. She could hear the soft rumbles in the distance, and she felt unease coil up within her. It only welled to a panic when the lights went out and she was left in the dark.

Sarah counted to ten before she finally bolted out of bed and ran to the door.

There was no door.

Her fears skyrocketed.

"The door, where is the door?!"

Thunder lit the room. She let a squeak out.

This was not her room.

She was surrounded by nothing, encompassed in an inky blackness that frightened her. Her breathing grew heavy, and she reluctantly waited for another dreadful bang. When it did come, she felt like she'd waited so long she'd begun to hear slight laughter, and quickly scanned the place once more.

The moment she glimpsed the small opening near the bottom of the floor –how did she not see it?- she threw herself into it, uncaring of the scrapes it gave her through her pants. She _needed_ to get out.

There wasn't much crawling at all. As she neared the end of it, she gasped.

* * *

"W-Who are you?" Karen gasped, still crouched in fear from the earlier glass incident. "How did you get in here? We're two stories up!"

The man's smirk grew, reveling in the fear the women easily gave off. He curtsied, long blond hair swishing along with the ribbon used to tie it back, "I am Yesmir." Icy blue eyes shimmered in glee, "Goblin King."

Even slightly drunk, Karen knew what she'd done. She'd been around long enough to know who that was from Sarah's prized book.

"Give her back!" She yelled, confused out of her mind but knowing something _irreplaceable_ had been done.

The tingling that had followed, the pages opening, the lights, Sarah's disappearance; it was all him. As if he could read her thoughts, his eyes twinkled. Although shimmering with joy, the look within them was unforgiving.

"Why not?" She argued.

His hand swirled in the open air, producing a crystal orb from nothing. Watching her, teasing, he willed the image to appear slowly.

Sarah came to view, bemused and apprehensive but otherwise unhurt.

"What's said is said." He sensually replied, words rolling off. Karen did not find it appealing, and she despaired instead.

"I didn't mean it!" She whispered, "Give her back, I need her!"

Yesmir lifted an eyes brow, "Oh?"

Karen shook her head rapidly, "It was all meaningless anger!" The tears flooded her eyes, "I would never wish her any harm!"

He flicked the crystal out of existence, leaning forward as if to tell a dangerous secret. Even though he whispered it, the words still reached her, "Oh yes you did. If not, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

The tears fell.

He allowed mock concern to slide across his face and pointed to the window. When she looked over, the scenery had morphed to a maze, or precisely, a labyrinth. She looked back at him, tears flowing freely down her face. "What do you want?"

The concern long gone from his features, Yesmir spoke, "Sarah is in my labyrinth as you know. If you can get to her within thirteen hours, I'll let her go."

Karen took one look at the labyrinth, the spiraling mazes, the imposing atmosphere of it all, and lost it. She cried her fears, _"I can't."_

Yesmir looked at her then, truly, and his look hardened.

"Then she's mine." He spoke before disappearing.

 


	3. Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Three

"…Wow."

While Sarah was pretty sure she should be freaking out about where she currently was, she couldn't muster the energy. Not while she was surrounded by everything she'd ever read and had dreamed of seeing.

The courtyard, fountain, and castle surrounded by tiny houses took her breath away. Add the fact everything was stone and slightly dingy, it was something she thought added to the character of the place. She needed the realism to make sure she was sane. Otherwise, this place definitely shouldn't have existed.

A sound behind her made her jump in surprise.

Slightly apprehensive, she took to the shadows of a niche in front of her, wondering if she should sneak a peek as she hid. The sounds became clearer, and she could make out slight words from the grunts and laughter.

She covered her mouth when she dared a peek, eyes widening in fear. The creatures hobbled along, clambering all the while she fought not to retch. They were small in height and absolutely covered everywhere in warts. Some even had skin that looked like it was ready to slip off at any time while their hair was a mass of dirty hair. Their armor was sloppily put on and she guessed they were the guards.

They carried weapons, and she wondered who their king and queen were, if their looks were anything to go by. Still, while loud, they were alert, beady eyes darting to and fro as they passed. When they finally passed, Sarah weakly sagged against the wall, allowing herself to breathe again. Taking deep breaths, and any awe she'd felt at the place thoroughly gone, she stood on shaky legs.

What was she going to do? Where was she? Her mind began to work out any possibility of why she was there.

A part of her wanted to just stay there and hide and be safe in the shadows but another part realized staying too long would be dangerous. With that in mind, she decided she had to suck it up and just leave.

A quick scope out of the place revealed no one was in the courtyard. She needed to leave before anyone wandered in.

Quickly, she bolted from her hiding spot and went around the corner. She'd done well enough so far. Now, all she had to do was leave unseen through the city.

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah froze, the annoyed voice stopping her. She whirled around. The things had found her. She was sure she'd be locked up now.

The thing that stopped her resembled the other creatures, but it was slightly taller. It was reddish for one, and wrinkly. It was dressed commonly, along with some jewels dangling from its pants. She also took note of the red hat it wore, as well as the two big blue eyes that were currently staring her down.

"Well? What are you doing here?" The high pitched voice threw her off, and she was able to gather herself.

"I-I don't know." She stammered in nervousness, but at least she could speak.

"You don't know." It repeated, raising a brow.

She nodded dumbly.

It took a step forward.

'Oh god, it's going to touch me.'

She promptly took to running. And only made it a couple steps before she ran into what she assumed was a wall. Falling to the ground in pain, she let out a grunt.

When she looked up, ready to try and book it again, she stopped. Because staring into her own brown eyes were mismatched ones; pale blue and green. Their owner, a young man she noted, blinked curiously at her before turning to the thing behind them. She briefly admired his blond hair, cropped short so it stuck up, defying gravity.

"Hogwart? What is this?"

"It's Hoggle sir, and this is a child." The being now known as Hoggle answered. He reached over and grabbed her. She tugged at its grip. "Let go!"

"I know what it is but why is it here?" The blond snapped. She ignored that, yanking out of its grip and backing away. She'd almost gotten away before the taller male strode forward and took her arm.

"Hey! I just got free! Let go!"

"Get it out of my sight." He ordered and Hoggle reached out and began to drag her away.

"NO!" Sarah yelled, pushing her heels down. Hoggle stumbled, and she looked back at the horrible man, "Where am I?"

"Don't demand things of me."

She ignored that, "Where. Am. I?"

"Can you not understand me, peasant?" He rigidly spoke, "I am heir to the goblin kingdom and you dare to go against my word? You are nothing but a lowly commoner."

Eyes darkening, Sarah spoke, "I dare." All the while things began to fall into place. The things, they were goblins! Just like in her book. It made sense, this bozo had even so himself.

"Hey, where is this place?" She asked.

"Jareth. It's prince Jareth you twit."

"Twit? Twit?!" She yelped in anger. "You're calling me that but you're just a spoiled prince!"

The smirk he'd donned at her anger faded. Jareth leaned down low to her level, frostily biting out, "You understand I'm a prince? Then treat me like one."

She opened her mouth to tartly reply but was beaten to it by a third party. And it wasn't Hoggle.

"Well, well, it appears you've met her already."

Irritation molded itself on Jareth's features. He swung a scowl at his right, _"You!"_

 


	4. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 4

Sarah was oddly disturbed by the fact the two males before her looked strangely alike. They looked almost identical. Only one had longer hair, did not possess the strange eye color Jareth had, was taller, and she could tell her was obviously the calmer of the two. What creeped her out the most was their age difference. The taller male was older looking while Jareth was younger, almost bordering teenager to adulthood years.

She wondered what their connection was.

"Why son, that's no way to greet your father." Yesmir mocked, feigning hurt.

Jareth huffed. "So?"

Sarah giggled slightly. Remembering she was there, he rounded his glare onto her. "Father, what is this?"

"I have a name."

"What is it doing here?" He tried again, "We've no need of it. Remove it."

"Stop being such a jerk," She replied and walked up to the nice man. "I'm sorry your son is so horrible."

"What did you just say?" Jareth quipped. Had he heard that right?

Sarah shook her head, "He's stupid too."

Jareth walked right up to her and flicked her forehead.

"Ouch! What the heck?!" She cried, "What was that for?"

"For-"

Sudden chuckling stole their attention, which soon turned to laughter. They directed confused stares at Yesmir.

"Why is he laughing?"

"No idea." Jareth replied, again flicking her for the unnecessary comment. They waited in awkward silence for Yesmir to pull himself together.

"Maybe he finally lost it after the realization of just how stupid his son was."

"Oh will you be quiet?"

"No." She defied, "I don't like you."

"Hoggle!" He snapped his fingers. The forgotten thing once more stepped forward, grumbling.

"Ah that, ha, won't be necessary." Yesmir stepped in, chuckling still. He put his hands on her shoulders, smiling, "As I was saying before, Jareth, meet Sarah. My newest child."

Sarah blinked. "Wait. What?"

Yesmir looked at Sarah once before he let a somber look fall across his features. He turned her around gently, taking advantage of Jareth's momentary silence to look her in the eyes.

"Sarah," he began softly, "Do you remember that book about the little baby boy being wished away?" She nodded slowly, unsure of what to think. "Well, the same thing has happened to you, my dear."

She stared, wide-eyed, at the goblin king before her. "I… I can't go home anymore?"

He braced himself and nodded. As did Jareth, expecting her to start bawling at any second now.

Sarah did the opposite. She smiled widely instead and laughed and jumped.

"Sweetie, you know what that means, right?" Yesmir asked, worried. He was sure this wasn't how children were supposed to react.

"Of course I do!" She laughed, brushing back her hair. "I do, I do, I do!"

"Then why aren't you crying?" Jareth all but snapped.

Sarah glowed as she spun in circles, laughter falling easily, "Because it's a dream come true!"

"What?" The two asked, confused more than ever.

She grabbed their hands, spinning them with her. They did so, clumsily while she spoke, "I'm finally away from that awful place!"

Yesmir soured at the name. He could see why she was so happy. He allowed her to spin him around some more until she finally let go of them both to hug him.

"Thank you." She acknowledged, eyes shimmering with happiness. He softened at that. He was fond of her already and picked her up.

"What's going to happen now?" Sarah asked, tilting her head, "Wait." She eyed them suspiciously, "You're not gonna turn me into a goblin, are you?"

"No, you're not." Yesmir laughed, "You're going to stay here. Your situation is most unusual." And it was. Most people who'd wished kids away took the run for the child's safe return, and when they did lose, the children were sent to homes outside his court to be adopted. It was better that way. Those kids received more love than their current household. But Yesmir liked Sarah, he wanted to keep her for himself.

"Why don't we just leave her to the wastes?" Jareth suggested.

"The wastes? Never!" Yesmir spoke in horror, surprised at his son.

"Wastes? What's that?" She asked.

"It's a place where we dump useless things." Jareth quipped, watching her from the peripheral vision of his eye.

Sarah frowned. Karen used to say that to her, "I'm not useless."

Jareth stuck his tongue out at her. "Sure."

"You're such a child, you know that?" She fired back. "I can't stand you. You're worse than boys my age. And boys are icky."

" _Icky?"_ Jareth mocked, really appalled. Boys weren't icky. Not him at least.

Yesmir smiled at the two. He liked how they acted together already. Sarah was good for Jareth's arrogant ways, he could see that immediately. He sometimes worried he'd been too laid-back in the boy's upbringing but Sarah was sure to fix that. Jareth needed someone to be his equal, to see reason and not always get what he wanted.

And just like that, the devilish plan he formulated had been born. He snapped his fingers to get their attention and set Sarah back down on her feet, she was so small he noticed, and gave them a foxy grin.

They shuddered.

"Father…" Jareth warned.

Yesmir blurted it out anyway, "I'm leaving Sarah in your care." Protests arose on both their lips, but he spoke again, "Jareth, this is a test. A test for your ascension to the throne."

He faded away, glamor glinting, just as Jareth spoke, "I don't want it!" When that failed, he turned to the girl, "This is all your fault."


	5. Care Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 5

Her brow twitched, "My fault? _MY_ fault?"

"Yes. Yes, it's _your_ fault." Jareth replied, shooting her a glare. "If you hadn't come along, this wouldn't have happened."

She inhaled a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "I can't control being wished away, can I? Jerk."

"You could've if you weren't so annoying. No wonder your moth-"

She kicked him in the shins.

"Ow! What?!"

Her nails dug into her palms. 'Focus.' Sarah thought, clinging to the pain, "Don't speak of my mother. Karen's the one who wished me away, get your facts right."

He rubbed his knee, grumbling, "Mother or not, you still got wished away."

She wondered why minutes before she'd been so happy. So elated to be free, when in reality, she'd been given up. That hurt more. Maybe living with Yesmir and Jareth wasn't such a good idea. Would they give her up too?

She didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. Away from you." She sullenly called back, hurt rising up. She risked a glance, suddenly glaring, "You are awful." And then she was walking away, frustration winding its way inside her whole being.

Jareth shot her a disgusted look. He glared at the wall she disappeared around as if it were the one who had offended him.

"What's her deal?" He walked away then. Hoggle had long ago left, too bewildered by today's events.

Yesmir glamoured back into existence, looking in the opposite direction the two had chosen. He shook his head, "This… isn't how I planned things would go."

* * *

She'd only made it a couple of houses away when the reality of what happened had sunk in. She'd been wished away, given a new home, and here she was, walking away from it.

'What am I doing?'

She wanted to go back. She quite liked Yesmir and his kindly manner. It reminded her of her own dad.

"Daddy…" She wondered if he'd come home yet and found her gone. Or if he'd cheered with Karen about her disappearance. She shook the thought away. She'd think on it later and thought about Jareth.

He was a jerk. But he was also someone she'd have to live with if she wanted to stay. She was apprehensive about going back and instead stood there. Maybe if she hit him once, she'd be okay with his stupid remark.

So lost in thought, she almost screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder. Her hand came flying up in reflex and she flinched when it was caught.

"I have no money!" Sarah blurted. ' _I'm being mugged in broad daylight!'_ Turning around when there came no reply, she held her arms up, "I really have no-"

"I beg your pardon?" The stranger replied, thoroughly confused. He stepped back, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Too stunned to reply, Sarah drank in the stranger's features. He was far from icky, already a young man. The sunlight fell beautifully onto his brown hair, almost like copper. She wondered if it was soft or not from the way it shone. She also saw that his sandy blue eyes were looking straight at her.

"Um, what?"

Oh god, she hadn't been attention to a word he said.

"I apologize for frightening you." He repeated. Oh dear, she could melt under his voice.

"N-No. I'm fine - totally! Just, thinking." Her voice rose an octave too high for her liking and she winced.

'I'm like the girls in the upper grades. Gross.'

The stranger shook his head, "No, it's my fault. I just grabbed you." He sincerely looked apologetic, "But, I was concerned because the young lady was just standing there. I thought you were in trouble."

Sarah had two reasons to blush. First, he called her young lady and that made her warm all over. Second, she'd just been standing there like he said and must've looked really weird.

She looked anywhere but the man before her, before noticing something was off. 'Oh no.' Her eyes darted back and forth. 'Come on.' She pleaded silently.

The man looked at her curiously, "Something wrong?"

She smiled nervously, "I-... ah, I'm lost."

He held a hand out to her. Sarah looked up at him, and he quickly caught on. Looking just as sheepish as she did, he took it back. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought I'd show you the way back to the castle."

She smiled this time, "That'd be nice." He returned it, confidence returning. Handheld out, he waited.

She took it this time.

* * *

This is what Jareth beheld when he looked upon her.

Angry and frustrated at the girl's whole attitude with him, her _nerve_ , he'd summoned a crystal just like his father. All the while he had expected her to cry, his smirk had died the moment he saw her hand in hand, with a man no less. They had strolled into a nearby tavern.

The two chose a spot secluded from the rest, and Sarah marveled at everything around her. While old and weathered, the place sparkled. Goblins laughed, music played, and creatures scurried in and out, too fast for her to get a closer look at.

Not long after they'd come in, Sarah reluctant, but the stranger insistent she eat, the waiter came. A beauty of typical blond hair, with glitter coating her entire being. Purple wings were folded neatly behind her, and Sarah longed to see them unwind, giddy at the thought. Were they like butterfly wings or feather-like?

"What can I get you?" The musical voice did not reflect the obvious displeasure the faery felt.

"Some food and drink for the young lady. I will not be eating." Her companion spoke, pleasant even at the attitude of the worker. Scribbles were heard, and the faery left, leaving them in silence.

Sarah could feel his staring and quickly looked up. He was still looking at her. She felt herself redden and ducked her head again.

'What do I do? What do I say?' She clenched her hands in her lap, 'Talk. I need to talk.'

Swallowing, she looked back up. She faltered a little when she saw his eyes slide back to her, and her voice came out unsteady instead.

"N-Name. I don't even know what it is. What… What is it?"

That was all Jareth could bear to watch. He shot out of his seat and threw the crystal down, "Stupid, stupid girl!" He disappeared in his trademark puff of falling glitter and smoke. Whether he liked it or not, the girl was his to watch.

He appeared right behind her then and pulled her from the man.

"We're leaving."

Sarah stumbled after him, looking back at the kind stranger who watched her go. He smiled reassuringly and waved. She smiled weakly and managed to lift a hand in goodbye before she was pulled outside, away from him. And was oddly comforted Jareth had come to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Jareth is the fierce, protective type. That's romantic to me.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Six

Sarah had done little more than run a couple steps to keep pace with Jareth before he threw a crystal down.

"What're you-?"

As she asked this question, they reappeared in a room. She took a step away and blinked. "What did you do?"

_"What did I do?"_

She couldn't see his face, but Sarah knew when someone was angry. And Jareth was angry.

'Uh oh.'

"What did _I_ do?" He repeated, the calm dissipating from his voice until he was almost yelling at the last word. He spun to face her, "What did _you_ do?!"

She recoiled, "Me?"

"Yes!" He all but snarled at her, "What were you thinking?!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered quietly, unsure of herself now.

He grabbed her by the shoulders then, mismatched eyes flashing rapidly, "That man! What were you doing with him?"

She looked up at that, realization dawning on her. "Tell me you're not thinking what I think you are." She snapped. At his silent anger, she threw a pillow at him, "That's sick! You pervert!"

He magicked the pillow to the side, "Anyone would think that by the way you were looking at him!"

"I wasn't! All I did was ask his name!" Sarah screeched to a halt then, before raring full force, "You were _spying_ on me!"

Jareth quieted at that, and she knew she had him then. "You're awful." She murmured, anger deflating. "You're horrible."

He let go of her shoulders, "I was angry when I looked for you. I wanted to see you cry." She opened her mouth to point out why he was horrible and that was one of the reasons why, but he continued on, voice even, "I was going to make you cry myself if I had to. And _that_ was what I found." He replayed her flushed face, anxious, in another crystal he procured from the air, "With a stranger. Tell me, what was that? Should I have left you to him?"

Sarah bit her lip. She'd wanted to come back anyway, and the man had just been escorting her. So, why did she feel guilty?

"No." She finally spoke, demure in her argument now.

Something within him stirred, and he let the crystal fade, "I've done what father wanted."

He walked out after that, the door clicking behind him.

In the silence of her new room, she chose to wander around a bit, too upset to sleep.

"What am I doing here?" She questioned. She felt no better than she did at home. There was no Karen to yell at her - well now there was Jareth, eh, but she felt as miserable as ever. Sarah paced a little before she decided that doing so would do her no good and forced herself to get ready for bed.

She grabbed some nightgowns she found, frowning when she saw no pj's and went to bed.

Sleep was fitful. The unfamiliar surroundings made her long for home each time she woke.

On the third attempt, she had never wished she was home as much as she did, it was early morning. There was a boy standing over her, no older than she. He had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, with the darkest hair too.

He also held her much-coveted blanket, no wonder she woke up.

What bothered her, as she slowly came into focus, was why he was there. She sat upright, slid off the bed, and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, dodging yet another bottle of who knows what.

Sarah chucked another bottle of lotion at him, "What does it look like! I'm getting rid of the thief in my room!"

"I am no thief!" He took refuge behind the bed, "I was sent to collect you by the king!"

"Yesmir?" She paused, "What does he want?"

The boy took the chance to stand up, assert himself, "You're late for breakfast."

"Oh," She dumped the shampoos and conditioner on the bed, feeling foolish. "Well, uh, shall we?"

The boy sighed, and took her hands. "You need to get dressed first, over here." He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. She knew what was inside already, and sighed.

"Something not to your liking?" He asked.

"No!" She quipped, thought about it, and gave in. She flicked the dresses, "I would rather wear jeans."

He gave her an odd look. What girl wore jeans?

Still, he paid it no mind and instead nodded. It was his job to cater to things like this. He left after an explanation to return, leaving Sarah to look at the things she'd thrown at him.

'He probably hates me now.' She winced at that, 'There goes any potential friendship.' To make herself feel better, she busied herself with picking them up. And was just putting the last of it away when the mysterious servant returned with her jeans. She smiled brightly at him, taking them with a polite thank you.

Once she was ready, he led her out of the room and down the hall. As she suspected, she was in the castle if the decorations were anything to go by. They were also intricate and tantalizing, lining the hallway and walls. Art, silver, statues, and a red plush carpet filled her vision.

She'd barely looked away from him before he disappeared on her.

"Hello?" She called out, "Where did you go?"

He reappeared only a head from the wall.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed, "Oh my god! You, your head!"

"Calm down…!" He rolled his eyes.

"But, _your_ head! Where did the rest of you go? Are you dead?" Sarah yammered on, "And the wall. How-?"

He grabbed her then, didn't want to hear her go on and on, "Nothing is what it seems here."

She could only watch the illusion happen with a slight tingle passing over her body as they passed through the wall. When she looked back at the entrance to another hall, the one they'd gone through, she saw the hall outside it waver a bit.

"Whoa." That was some hard core magic.

The new hall they'd entered was red. Everything, even the large door they were approaching.

"What's in there?" She questioned.

The boy looked down at her, a head taller, "The dining room of course." With that said, he opened the door with ease.

Inside, the room opened up. It was massive. The table was huge too. She wondered how many people could fit there.

Yesmir and Jareth were already seated.

"About time."

She ignored Jareth's snarky remark, unsure about how to respond. Instead, she looked at the boy again, into his too green eyes, and smiled. "Thank you."

She left him then, taking in the features of the room as she walked. The floor was marble, like the rest of the castle, and chandeliers dangled wherever they could fit. Again, the walls were decorated in paintings and shelves housing silver objects. Servants lined the room as well, bowing, but attentive.

She ended up choosing a spot in the middle.

"You brought her. Well done Gabriel." Yesmir, bright as ever, spoke. He smiled at her, "Now, let us eat."

'So his name is Gabriel.' Sarah thought, watching him exit the room.

Yesmir clapped, and at once, the servants began to move. They served food upon food, plate upon plate that breakfast seemed more like a feast. Figures, this was royalty. She couldn't seem to stomach any food, daintily sipping her drink instead. It continued on for a bit before Yesmir clapped again, and the servants cleared out.

"Sarah." She looked up.

"Yeah?"

Yesmir gave her a soft look, "There's no need to be so meek here."

She smiled lightly at his reassurance.

"No, let her be quiet for once," Jareth mumbled. She stuck her tongue out at him. After that, she ate much more, feeling a bit better. The servants came and went, and both males stood. She wondered what would happen next.

Yesmir swept her into a hug, "Dear Sarah, I'm afraid I have work to do. I'll be busy for a while, but when I'm done, I'll show you the kingdom." She returned it, smiling eagerly. "Until then, Jareth will have to escort you around."

Both she and Jareth blanched at that. When he left, she eased as far away as she could. Last night haunted her. It seemed to bother him too, for he gave her one look and called out, "Gabriel."

As the previous male approached, Jareth shoved her to him. She gave him a nasty look as she stumbled.

"You will watch Sarah."

Like the dramatic entrances and exits he favored, Jareth left. She wondered why she ever felt guilty.

'Stupid Jareth.'

Instead, she looked to Gabriel, "...what do you wanna do?"


	7. 'Fun' With Gabriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Seven

Sarah quickly learned Gabriel wasn't the laid back type.

No, he was a serious type of person, nothing like her. He was quick to snatch up the opportunity to return to his duties. He did, however, grace her with a strange look after she asked him what else she could do, but quickly brushed it off, motioning her closer.

She was left trailing after him as he went from room to room, cleaning. He was precise about it, clearing out the place in a matter of minutes. And after a while, feeling pretty useless and stalker-ish for admiring him while he did so, she began to help.

'Guess magic isn't always used for mundane things.'

While she received no thank you's, like she'd hoped, she got a nod of acknowledgment in return. That fit Gabriel much more, she later thought.

"What else now?" She asked, leaning against the door of the newly cleaned room. The sun hadn't shifted much in its place in the sky, but she estimated it was around noon.

He honestly looked like he was a tad bit lost, he never finished this early. After some thought, he waved her over. "The apples outside have needed picking." Did she mention he wasn't much of a talker? Well, he wasn't.

Gabriel navigated them through the castle hallways, each new and a different one, dizzying for her. There was always something new for her to awe at. What got her was the set of doors they soon came to, lined neatly beside one another.

"Which one?"

Gabriel shook his head, "None of them."

"Huh?"

He gave her a look, the incident of that morning rising up.

"Oh." She paused, "Well, where's the real door?"

Looking somewhat pleased with her response, he walked over to the hanging tapestry and brushed it aside, revealing a much smaller door. She wrinkled her nose.

"Why is it like that?" She questioned, crouching low to get through.

He looked back at her, "To fool any intruders, thieves, or spies." When he saw her slightly troubled look, he quickly amended his statement, "But that is so rare, this is merely a precaution."

The door opened up a narrow set of stairs that arched down. She wondered if the whole castle was big on secret doorways and halls.

"Hey," she asked, "How do you see all that stuff?"

A blank look.

"The flickering hallways that aren't there but are, I mean," Sarah explained quickly. Gabriel was picky about wording. "I can't even see them unless they're right in front of me, but how come you find them so easily?"

He looked back forward, continuing down the steps, "I find them because I'm not human like you."

She lost a step, almost tumbling down, "You're not?"

He'd caught her then, "No." In the dim lighting of the staircase, his eyes seemed to shine.

She swallowed, "What are you if you aren't human?"

The emerald eyes sharpened, he pulled her closer.

"Gabriel?" Her voice sounded so breathless. Boy were definitely _not_ good for her. Not that she liked Gabriel, just, she was drawn to him at the moment. The way his eyes darkened, how the light reflected off his hair, and how his pale skin seemed to glow.

Wait. He _was_ glowing. She put a hand to his cheek, eyes wide, "You're glowing!"

He covered her hand with his own, allowing her to feel the warmth flickering just below the surface of his skin. It reminded her of a lantern, burning brightly but calmly.

"Indeed." Came the simple response.

"What are you?" She tried again.

He gave her that same guarded look, "What do you think I am?"

She let loose a frustrated sigh, "I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

Gabriel watched her from beneath his bangs, "Do you know where we are?"

Sarah almost threw up her hands in irritation. She conceded to his change of topic instead, directing her interest elsewhere, "The book never said."

"Book?"

It was her turn to give him a strange look and waved her hand in emphasis, "Yeah. The book _Labyrinth_. It's how I got wished away by Karen. It's a story."

He assumed this Karen was her care taker.

Still, the book itself was strange, as was Sarah's presence here. He'd never heard of the king taking children that way. Usually, the kids wished away were ones with _the_ _sight_. The strange kids able to see their world, the bizarre creatures hidden underneath glamour were visible to them clear as day. The world never took too kindly to them.

He brushed the thought away, instead answering her, "The Underground." At her confused look, he elaborated, "A realm loosely connected to yours, not underneath it specifically, but that's where we are."

Sarah blinked, "That makes no sense."

He offered her a tiny bitter smile, "It doesn't need to. The Underground just is, it is whatever it wants to be. Right now, it's the labyrinth we see."

"It _changes_?"

Another nod, "It changes every so often, based on what the king wishes. He thought a labyrinth would be fun for the children."

He didn't mention that it was also, again, for security wise reasons.

While she was left to ponder the new found information, he took the chance to hurry down the stairs. Perhaps, revealing his origin hadn't been the best of ideas. He was glad though, that she'd only asked twice.

When she caught up, shooting him a look, he simply opened the door and let her curiosity save him.

She awed and shrunk back at the tiny men tending to the vegetation outside. When he explained to her that they were gnomes, harmless and kind, she ventured forth with him. They waved at her, and she tentatively waved back.

Apprehensive, she watched them first. They took notice. It was only when she grew bored of his apple picking, did she approach one.

They welcomed her warmly.

She thought they looked a lot like the gnomes back home, with their red hats and blue vests. She would later come back, to play with the forest animals that so eagerly twisted themselves around the friendly gnomes, and around her too.

He noted that Sarah made friends easily.

Because, when she caught him looking and waved, he waved back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Jareth sadly. But I wanted to develop Gabriel's character a bit more than I did in the previous plot of this story, plus lay the foundation for other things. And to do that, I added information. Some openly there, and some others subtle.


	8. Slow Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Eight

He first glimpsed her with Gabriel. The second time, she'd wandered out on her own. And the third, she'd apparently made friends with the gnomes employed to care for the gardens.

Jareth didn't know why, but he was annoyed. Annoyed with her and everything around her. The few times he allowed himself to look out of one of the windows of the castle, he saw her; ever constant in her happiness.

He wanted to crush that happiness.

Like now he surmised, watching the ditsy young girl weave flowers for the gnomes. They humored her, wearing the poorly made crowns with a contentment he'd never seen from them. The animals, too, they never strayed far from her. She returned their adoration with smiles and laughs.

By the third smile, he'd gotten up. By the fifth, he'd begun to pace. The seventh time, he'd fought with himself and won. There was _no_ way he was going to go out there just _because-_

Sarah laughed.

In the span it took for her to finish, and begin anew, he was already across the field and towering over her. Her laugh abruptly ended the moment she saw him. All traces of friendliness vanished from her face. The animals darted off and the gnomes scooted away, vigilant in their watch of the girl.

He wondered what they found so fascinating about her.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked.

Flashes of their last conversation drifted to mind and he twisted his lips into a snarl, "Nothing, you venomous child." What was he _doing_? He wondered if perhaps, he should've thought of a sound argument before approaching her. Not that it mattered, it seemed because she took the bait.

Sarah mutilated the flowers in her hands, "I could say the same about you."

He graced her with a distasteful look, keenly aware of her smoothing off the edges of the petals, and felt a sense of accomplishment course through him.

"Don't you have something to do? Places to infest?"

"Infest? I am no bug, you simpleton."

Her face reddened in anger, "Seriously, what do you want?! What could someone as princely as _you_ , need out _here_?" She gestured to the nature around him, waving her flower wreath around. More petals fluttered away, "Oh lovely! Look what you did, they're ruined!" She exclaimed.

He let loose a noise, "They're not even that nice."

"Oh and I suppose you would know how to make one." She challenged, "One with flowers as nice as these! I spent half an hour looking for them." Her gaze fell back to the crushed wreath, "And now they're ruined."

"If you wanted nicer flowers," He began, waving a hand, "you would've collected some from the forest down yonder." There came a 'poof' sound, and he presented to her tiny blue, purple flowers. Her eyes went wide with wonder.

She quieted, comparing the two. Her white flowers were pretty yes, but those - they were beautiful. But, she did not give in, however much she wanted to, and instead looked away. The flowers were in much need of saving.

"So?" She stole another glance at the ones in his hands, "Not like you could make a wreath." She contented herself with that thought.

He gave her a look. Did she really not think he could do such a thing? Apparently not, because before her very eyes, he transformed the dainty flowers into a wreath.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed, "There's got to be a limit on how much stuff you can do!"

She made a dive for them, wanting very much to rip them into pieces before him. He swept them away, sidestepping.

"Pathetic." He sneered, looking down at her.

She brushed aside her hair, glaring at him. "I hate you."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh no. Whatever will I do now?"

Sarah almost let loose another snarky comment, but instead got up, and like the kid she was, pushed him. It was immensely satisfying to see Jareth topple over. She didn't give two craps when the surrounding gnomes gasped and scuttled away, taking cover from the princeling's impending wrath.

For a moment, all was normal. But the animals soon realized what had happened, and they too took to the forest as shelter. Jareth lay in the grass, blinking up at the sky.

'What happened?'

When the girl entered his vision, leaning over him, he knew. Sarah smiled sweetly, picking up the flowers he held. "Such pretty flowers." She purred. He wondered why he felt so territorial with them.

"Don't touch them."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." She singsonged, twirling as she dashed away.

Jareth was up in a matter of seconds, taking chase of the girl. She didn't understand that knew the surrounding area better than anyone, save Gabriel. The moment Sarah realized he was following, she shrieked.

The thrill of the chase and the exhilaration of it spurred him on. Before he knew, he realized the emotions she let loose were tantalizing. He wanted to taste more. The racing of her heart excited him, her breaths he wanted to take.

"Ahh, what're you doing?!" She screeched after being snatched up by him. He didn't understand why he chose to pick her up like he did; her back to his chest, feeling her lithe body pressed up against him. Nor did he wonder why he grabbed her cheek, forcing her to look up at him.

Her angry look died, all the fight leaving. "W-What's with you?" She tittered, weakly pushing against him. "You're being weird today. Let me down." Her legs kicked back and forth in the open air.

Jareth tensed, wondering why she sounded so vulnerable like that. Her emotions flickered in the air, burning down to a dim light.

"Here, take your stupid flowers." Sarah was eager to get away, finally freeing herself as his arms gave way and she stumbled forward. Quickly, she tossed them at him, watching him catch the crushed flowers –she'd been clenching them uneasily- without much regard to their condition.

In the forest, the creatures within murmured quietly. Their prince was rather strange today.

"I-I think Gabriel might need my help." She faintly spoke, "Bye."

When she hurried past, the mood completely twisted from when it had started, he grabbed her arm.

'Oh no.' She thought, 'What now?' Sarah shut her eyes, 'Please let me go. Please let me go.' All she wanted to do was be away from Jareth's sudden weirdness.

"Here."

She felt a tiny weight thrust upon her head. Or more specifically, upon her hair.

Her eyes narrowed, and she quickly turned her head. "What did you just do?" She reached up with her other hand, ready to tear the offending unknown object off when he spoke.

"Blaue Blume."

"What?"

He let go of her, producing another flower before her. She was given the stunning image of a blue flower, its tips narrow but widening out as it reached back to the base of the blue stamens. In the middle of its petals, the color faded to a pale white and gradually spread out.

It was beautiful.

She gingerly reached up. Jareth let her. The petals she brushed were feather soft, smelling quite pleasant to her.

"Jareth?" She questioned, wondering what in the world had gotten into him.

At her inquire, he recoiled, the quiet contemplation swiftly leaving his face. It felt like a punch to her gut. She felt his guard coming back up, the emotions morphing into something different in a matter of seconds.

He looked down at the crushed white flowers instead, and back to her. And latched onto that excuse to sneer at her, "Good grief you stupid girl. You can't even be the slightest bit delicate, can you?"

She too felt her own emotions rise up, caught between breathless wonder and hurt. She wanted to reclaim that lost moment, angry at herself for saying something stupid and ruining it all.

"Well yeah? Like you can be gentlemanly either!" It was a weak comeback, she knew, but Jareth's earlier actions threw her off balance. She huffed, spinning on her heel and hurrying away.

He did not stop her, grateful she'd chosen to leave. It let him reflect on what had come over him - that strange feeling that'd rushed through him minutes before.

When he looked back, Sarah had already gone back to the castle.

Inside, she angrily crossed the threshold, running up the stairs. All the while, she inwardly cursed Jareth's pigheadedness, his stupidness.

Gabriel and Yesmir never knew what hit them, literally. She threw open the door, Gabriel stumbling back a little.

"Sarah?" He caught himself, slightly annoyed.

"What?" She snarled back.

He blinked.

"Uh…"

Meanwhile, Yesmir took it upon himself to be oblivious to her mood and instead smirked. He came up to her and gave her a leer.

"What's that?" He sang, "Ooh what's that in your hair?"

Her mood soured at the thought of the flower in her hair. She snatched it out of her hair, directing her anger at it instead. Her thoughts turned venomous, "Nothing. Nothing at all." It occurred to Sarah that she should probably trash the damned thing, but as she was about to throw it on the ground and stomp it to death, she remembered it was the first act of kindness Jareth had ever shown her.

Her arm faltered midair.

"Sarah?"

Yesmir smiled knowingly. Gabriel sighed, she was so complicated.

"Look, if you're not going to throw the stu-"

She brushed right past the two, cutting him off, hiding her burning face.

"What is wrong with her now?" He grumbled.

The king waved him off, keeping the small secret to himself. "Girls are weird." He chided before his voice turned soft, "Ariella was like that too, you know."

The brunette gave him a look, "Don't talk like that of the late queen, your majesty."

He laughed in his face.

 


	9. Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Nine

The moment she realized flowers do not last forever, not even in the Underground, Sarah brooded. It was absolutely horrible to watch the one memory of Jareth's sudden kindness, literally wither away in her hands.

When the first petal snapped off, and she began to watch the rest of the foliage descend into decay, she bit her lip. 'What do I do?'

Part of her wanted to keep the memory near and dear to her heart, but another longed to see actual Jareth.

'Oh my god,' She pondered silently, 'He's not growing on me, is he?'

It was with mortified conviction that she hurled the dying flower to the floor, dealing the final blow. All at once, she wished she'd been more reasonable, looking at the pathetic, small mass of what used to be a delicate flower.

"Oh, that's the last I'll ever see of such a pretty thing," Sarah muttered in sadness. It was probably the last gift she'd ever receive from the opposite sex aside from family.

She gazed at the sad remnants of the flower on her floor, before giving up and sighing.

"This needs to be cleaned up."

The brittle mess crumbled easily in her hands as she gathered it up, silently mourning the loss. She'd only gotten to the trash disposal when Gabriel strolled in.

He took one look at the remnants and raised a brow, "What is that mess?"

She blew hair out of her face, "Nothing... anymore."

He peered closer, "Looks like a dead flower to me." Upon closer scrutiny, she saw his earlier bored look slide right off, and change into something more calculating, "Where did you get this?"

She reminded silent, dumping the rest of the contents away.

When she failed to answer, Gabriel sighed. He flicked a look over and then turned his gaze downcast. "These... we're the late queen's favorite blossom."

She shifted, curious, and he continued on.

"They only grow at certain times of the year, but only the king and prince Jareth have access to them."

"What do you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "They're protected, sealed off in a place unreachable to us."

Sarah did not speak for long moments after, and he was fine with that. It gave him time to recall the late queen.

Her kindness, her softness unrivaled to all Fae courts.

It was a shame she died.

"Now, where did you get that?" He tried again, watching the emotions tangle themselves within her. She fought with herself, but desiring to know more about Jareth's mother figure, she relented.

With some hesitation, she rushed through her confession, "ItwasJareth."

'Of course.' Gabriel wanted to sigh. What was he thinking? Yesmir would never gift another with Ariella's memory.

He gave a robotic nod, "That makes sense."

Sarah, on the other hand, was a muddled mess. Speaking his name aloud about the mystery flower made her apprehensive. She fidgeted, "Do... Do you know where I can find those flowers?"

He blinked, "Were you not listening?"

"Of course I was." She flicked his nose, "Stay on track. The flowers?"

He gave her a blank look instead of reacting, "You can't."

"Why not?"

As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Gabriel shrugged. "Magic stuff."

'Ugh, magic stuff now?'

"Come on, can't you give me a hint?" She batted her lashes at him, "Just a little?"

Her response came in the form of a snicker, "Not a chance."

* * *

Most of her time and energy went into the hunt for a secret; the hidden garden. Well, she didn't know if it was hidden, as Gabriel refused to say anything else about it.

One benefit of the constant searching was the avoidance of Jareth, even if he was ignoring her. It only made it all the easier to stay out of his way and not wonder what his intentions had been that day he gifted her that wretched flower.

'This is so confusing.' She rubbed her temples, seated on a nearby chair the gnomes had been thoughtful enough to bring out for her. With no clues and only her common sense, she was searching blindly.

"If only flowers were easier to find." She mumbled out.

"Are you really still looking?"

She didn't offer any greetings, merely ducking her head.

Gabriel let loose a breath,"You'll never find it. I told you that before."

"What makes you say that?"

He looked away, "Because, I've never seen it."

Sarah glanced up sharply, "But you said the-"

"I've seen its flowers, not the actual garden." He kicked a rock, which was so bizarrely not him, "The garden itself was never meant to be seen."

"Does that mean I'll never find it?"

He closed his eyes, "Probably."

She pursued her lips unhappily, "That's not fair."

"Fair?" He repeated slowly, "Since when did things have to be fair?" He regarded her impatiently, "Cast away your human tendencies."

"What is with you?" She grumbled, "Human or not, you don't seem very appreciative of anything. Not fairness, or modesty," She wasn't sure if the flush on her face was because of his close proximity the other day, or her anger, "or even my thank you's!"

"That matters not."

"What are you saying?" She bit out, "What's so wrong with wanting to be thankful?"

He grimaced, showing his obvious displeasure, "Your gratifications are unfit when spoken that way."

She watched him, puzzled beyond belief, "You can't possibly mean thank-"

"Hush!" Gabriel hissed, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Look," He began, calming some, "Saying that word here, in the magical realm, it dismisses the good deeds done; the effort put into helping one another." When he realized she was listening quietly, he carefully removed his hand. "Don't ever, ever, utter those distasteful words again. You're here now, not the Aboveground."

She sighed, "Rules, rules, rules."

He smirked down at her, "They're everywhere, you know?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah. I know."

He turned to look around, in the forest she'd chosen to explore. He also noticed the maps she'd somehow managed to procure, areas here and there marked out in red.

"You really didn't think you'd find the garden out here, did you?"

She sniffed defensively, "What about it?"

"It's the queen's garden." He emphasized, "I'd wager it'd be a lot closer than you'd think."

"Like the floor?"

"What? No yo- Ah!"

Sarah grinned down at him, "And I bet the garden is something you wouldn't expect. Like that push."

He pushed himself up, "Oh shove off."

"Don't be a party pooper." She gathered up the papers, "Grab that chair, will you?"

He envisioned her struggling to carry the extra weight and picked up the chair with ease, "I hardly think of myself as a party pooper."

"It's an expression." She shot back, hurrying over a hill. He again climbed up with ease.

"You really aren't human." She murmured.

Gabriel preened, "I pride myself on that."

She snorted, "Arrogant much?"

"Hmm, maybe."

Sarah offered a mock imitation of himself.

"You're insufferable." He grumbled, "You're infuriating."

She shrugged, before repeating, "Hmm, maybe."

"I've half a mind to push you down this hill." He mused, looking at the distance.

"You wouldn't." She teased, "I'm too precious."

Gabriel sighed, "Precious, huh?" He turned back to the hill, quieting. She blinked.

'I guess that's the end of that conversation.'

She was startled when he suddenly bumped her, "W-Wha?"

He offered her a smirk, "Well, precious, wouldn't want you to miss out on his Royal Highness."

She couldn't reply as he again pushed her with more vigor.

"Gabriel!" Sarah shrieked, tumbling down the hill.

'Eh, she'll thank me later. ' He thought, shrugging as he watched her finally reach the bottom.

And tumbled smack dab into Jareth.

He wisely chose that moment to glamour away.

* * *

"If I'd known you were at the top of that hill, I would've chosen to stay inside." Jareth remarked dryly, staring up at the sky.

Sarah pushed herself up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shoved her off him and she smacked his offending appendage away.

He eyed her from his position and stood up. "What were you doing out here?"

"What's it to you?" She warily asked, "What I do with my own time is my business."

He rolled his eyes. "It was just a question tiger."

" _Tiger?"_

He pressed a finger to her lips, "You're always talking, like a bird."

Her cheeks burned in anger but she otherwise remained silent. He took that time to note her messy hair and disarrayed clothes. "How did you come falling down that hill?" He asked, "I know you're clumsy, but still."

She recalled Gabriel's meddling, and the flowers she had wanted to find.

 _Jareth's_ _flowers._

Any coherent thought she was putting together abruptly died on her tongue.

From his point of view, he could clearly see Sarah fighting with herself. He resisted the urge to pinch his nose in annoyance. Why was she so difficult, even to herself?

"Don't make me force it out of you." He warned, watching her eyes widen.

"You can't do that!"

He let the smirk make itself known, "I can't?" She impatiently watched as he circled her. "Oh _dear_ Sarah, you don't know anything about this world."

She huffed, "I know that you're a big jerk when you want to be."

"Are we really going to make this about me?"

She stamped down her foot, "Yes. Yes, we are!"

He mildly blinked when she invaded his personal space, digging her finger into his chest.

"You're irritating!" He began to roll his eyes but she continued on. "You're annoying and infuriating!" She began to poke him now, harshly, "You've no concept of respect or politeness and, _and_ …!" Sarah was going red in the face now. He contemplated quieting her but before he could any other words out, she pushed him out of anger.

When he stumbled back, he managed to catch himself. "You really like to push." He muttered, dusting himself off. "Are you quite done?"

"No!" She shot back, while he prepared himself for more criticisms. "You are so weird you know that? "Sometimes you're the most maddening person I ever had the misfortune to meet, and sometimes - sometimes you're nicer than most people!"

He rose a brow, "I didn't quite catch that."

"You heard me." She quietly seethed, "Like your flower shenanigan. What's up with that, huh?"

He honestly could not clarify his behavior that day, nor would he desire to. "That's not what this is about." He settled for, brushing the topic aside and hoping his warming cheeks would hurry up and just _die_. "This is about your sudden weirdness." He clipped out, "Practically hiding away in this castle."

"Oh wow, I didn't think you cared. I'm so touched." She held her hands to her chest, "Even though you basically shoved me onto Gabriel when you're supposed to be taking care of me."

"So I don't cater to your every whim princess." He mocked, "That's just how life works."

"Just tell me what the flowers meant!" Sarah suddenly yelled out, eyes ablaze. "What in the _hell_ were you thinking when you gave me that flower?!"

"Why must you question every little thing?"

"People don't randomly give things out, Jareth!" He froze, startled at his own name. She did too, pausing, "Why? Why did you give it to me?"

He let loose a sigh, "Why would telling you change anything?"

"Well, I-I-" She muttered, "I don't know."

"Truly?"

She pursued her lips, "Maybe."

Jareth wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake the nonsense out of her. Instead, he chose for, "What's so special about them anyway?"

Her face warmed at that. Never in a million years would she tell Jareth that she liked his present, wanted more, craved even.

"T-They're not special." She weakly argued, "I was just curious… o-of the queen's favorite blossom!" It was a stupid reason, but she went with it regardless. "I heard it was the queen's favored flower. So… So I wanted to see it again after it... withered."

"It died already?" He incredulously asked, "How? It should've lasted more than a week!"

She sheepishly ducked her head down, "I couldn't stop looking at it. How was I to know?"

"You mean you smothered it."

She toed at the ground, "Maybe…?"

He almost gave in to her foolish demands, just to be over with it already. Instead, he wondered. "How does this all tie into you being a shadow this whole time?"

Sarah wanted to scream. "What does that matter?"

Jareth raised his hands, magicking into them the very blossom she had spent days trying to track down, "What does this flower matter hmm?"

"Ugh, you're unbelievable!"

"Go on." He purred, waving them tauntingly.

"Okay, fine!" She crossed her arms, "I was looking for the flower's garden, okay? Now hurry up and show me!"

The smug satisfaction that rolled over Jareth's face was enough for her to want to punch him. But she decided to direct her attention to the flower he easily coughed up and made a reach for it.

"Ah ah." He effortlessly directed the blossom out of her reach, "Why were you trying to find the garden?"

"Oh my god Jareth, give me the flower!"

"Isn't seeing it enough?"

Sarah tackled him out of pure frustration. "Flower dammit!"

While Jareth hit the ground, she relished the feel of the flower once more in her hands. And kindly ignored the physique of said prince underneath her.

"I could easily take that back you know."

"You wouldn't."

He pushed himself up, "This is the second time you've inflicted bodily harm to me today."

Sarah turned her nose upright, "Maybe this is karma's way of saying be kinder."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind right after this." He muttered, pushing her off.

Somehow, she managed to protect the flower as she hit the dirt. "You're so gentlemanly."

"You pointed that out somewhere in your rant earlier, I think."

She ignored that, pressing the flower closer. "Yeah sure, whatever."

He took a look at her, "What's up now?" Weirdly, he noted the odd glow about her, and the pleased look that spread onto her face. "You look like the cat that got the cream."

She didn't even bother to get off the ground, "Do I? Maybe I just really like this flower."

Jareth rolled his shoulders, "Well, it's only for royalty."

She frowned at that, "I know."

Her bright aura dimmed down to a flicker, just like that day when he picked her up. He quirked a brow, "Surely it can't be that great."

Sarah hummed in agreement, "It's the thought that counts."

"Come again?"

Her eyes snapped open, "I mean, well, it's a nice flower you know?"

"We've already established that. Continue with your earlier sentiments."

"What sentiments?" She coyly asked, "Whatever are those?"

"Sarah… I will take them back."

"I was just thinking, that maybe, I don't know…" She began, fingering the softness of the petals, "maybe you could give me more?"

"And why would I do that?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. It was stupid asking this." She pushed herself up, shoving the flowers in his direction, "Forget it."

The light died completely, burning out on itself. And if dare he say it, he felt a little antsy at the deceased flame. "Wait." He said before he could stop himself, watching Sarah turn around. He didn't even know what he was going to say after, watching her green eyes peer curiously at him.

He was briefly reminded of the night she met the stranger who she had never asked the name of, but seemed awfully interested in.

A bitter taste settled itself within his mouth, and he tried his best to ignore it. "I'll… give you the flowers, okay?"

Sarah felt the happiness settling in her chest, "Really?"

At the look on his face, she pulled back. "I mean, thank- uh, you're sentiments are appreciated."

He tilted his head, "Who taught you that?"

She examined the flowers in her hand, "Who?"

He sighed, "I bet it was Gabriel right? He's such a stickler for details."

Sarah felt a smile tug at her lips, relenting, "He is, right?"

He fought the urge to return the gesture, instead conjuring up more flowers. "You wanted these right?" Something faltered when she let the smile fall, "No?" He pulled back, "Are these not to your liking?"

"No!" She shot forward to grab them, "I mean yes-no? I want them!" She finally managed, pulling the flowers closer to her.

"Well whatever is the matter?" He huffed.

"I was thinking that, maybe you could give these to me at a later time?"

Jareth gave her an incomprehensible look, "What?"

He watched as she timidly brushed back her hair, so unlike her but comforting to see that she was just as frazzled.

"Like, when this one dies?"

"They can't be that precious." He reasoned.

She somewhat nodded, "I know, but…" Here she reddened, remaining silent for a few seconds and then pushing on, "But… I'd like _you_ to give them to me anyway."

Jareth wavered, which was unusual because he never wavered, _ever_. And she knew it too because she could see the peculiar way he quieted, and almost seemed to recoil. She wondered if it was like last time, and that the moment was gone.

Whatever it was, Sarah crumbled.

She literally hesitated, like a doe in the headlights, before she bolted.

And Jareth was left there watching the flowers fall callously from her grasp, leaving a trail as to where she'd gone.

* * *

_'OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.'_

This was how Yesmir found Sarah, oblivious to the mantra repeating in her head as he happened upon her.

"Sarah?"

He watched as she lifted her head out of her hands, "Yes, your highness?"

He blinked, "Uh what?"

She sighed, "I mean, yeah Yesmir?"

"What's wrong my love?" He hunkered down to her level, "Why're you hiding?"

"I'm not _hiding_." She quipped, "I'm uh, cleaning! You know, making sure Gabriel does his job."

He gave her a blank stare, "This isn't where Gabriel normally cleans."

"Exactly." She punctuated, "That's why I'm looking."

Yesmir patted her head, "You're doing a great job… Now tell me the real reason."

Sarah flopped down to the floor, "No reason."

He took one look at her deflated aura, "You're a lot like Jareth."

"Ew."

He laughed, "Not in a bad way. You've both got this moody thing going on."

"Moody?"

"When Jareth was younger, he'd walk around like he was the best thing since sliced bread. And whenever I'd bring him back down to earth, he'd sulk."

She looked up at him, "Your point?"

Yesmir rubbed his chin, "I'm not entirely sure."

Sarah puffed out her cheeks, "Me too."

"Ahhh we're getting somewhere."

"Noo. No, we aren't." She retorted, pushing herself up.

"Oh?"

Her cheeks warmed, "I don't think I'm ready to spill just yet."

He watched her walk away fondly, "Well when you and Jareth make up, let's go on that tour, yeah?"

His only response was the quickening of her pace, and a flustered, "What makes you think that?"

Gabriel glamoured into existence, "She's seriously becoming a pain."

Yesmir gave him a light punch, "Says the one who pushed her." Gabriel bristled, and he gave him a knowing look. "Yeah, I was watching."

"It was an encouraging nudge."

"Down a hill."

"Jareth was at the bottom." He justified.

* * *

She did not see Jareth for long days after her confession, if one could call it that. But she wasn't sure if she should've been saddened by that fact, or relieved. Or if he even got what she was trying to say. Maybe he did and ignored her ramblings.

Whatever it was, all coherent thought was obliterated when one day, perchance, she happened upon _it_. Sitting innocently out her door for all to see.

There was a sudden warmth that engulfed her chest, and the grin she wore when she first found the flowers stayed with her until the second flower died. It returned time and time again when she chanced upon more, hidden away in subtle places.

Suffice to say, it was like walking in the clouds.

When she finally found Jareth, walking in the halls, she could say nothing. And neither could he, but she was pretty sure the warmth in the halls was either from her or the feelings she carried. For Jareth, it was the embarrassment he felt at watching her agonizingly make her way to him.

Any arguments he had made in preparation were blown away when she timidly caught his hand.

"Let's go on that tour now."

He found he could not say no, nor yes at the quiet contemplation she presented him with. The foreign feelings she looked at him with made him oddly proud, and he relished that feeling.

Where she shakily made the proposition, in all its awkwardness, she found that the stiff nod he gave her happened to be quite... cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're happy because I sure am, progressing this far into Jareth and Sarah's odd relationship. I think it's blooming


	10. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Ten

While Sarah did not outright think Jareth would turn into some posh guy that would sweep her off her feet, she did realize he was somewhat civilized to her now. He did not ignore her like he used to, but he did occasionally jab at her when he got the chance. She was fine with that. Hell, she glowed.

Because whether the whole world knew it or not, she continued to receive flowers from Jareth. And that in itself was enough to make her forgive any stupid mishaps he happened to make.

Their tour did not happen automatically, but in small increments, whether the king had time. She supposed she could liken that to her and Jareth's steadily growing friendship.

Maybe Yesmir felt the same, for he ordered that Jareth show her around the castle. Or maybe he was trying to make her feel less squeamish about finally being able to see the world outside the castle by distracting her. Whatever it was, she and Jareth were made to spend the day in each other's presence.

There was an internal happy dance made.

Jareth's response consisted of a mild stiffening of the shoulders.

"Now off, off with you." Yesmir later shooed, watching the young teenagers make their way down a random hall.

"He's getting pusher," She muttered, watching the exuberant male wave back.

The younger male sighed tiredly, "Yeah."

Sarah wasn't sure if the disappointment she felt was the lack of conversation or that Jareth had reverted to indifference like usual.

"So," She began, "Where are we going to go?"

"You actually _want_ a tour of this place?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

There was a measured examination of the interior, and then, "It's really just a longstanding building. Nothing special."

"What are you talking about?" She twirled around, "It's a freaking castle!"

He rolled his eyes, "Believe me, after living here your whole life, it starts to get a little old."

Sarah stuck her tongue out, "Spoiled much?"

"I like to think I'm sheltered."

She pictured the horrid boys from her world, the older ones she had glimpsed swaggering around the town. The ones who felt the world should offer themselves up and catcalled at females. And couldn't help but appraise Jareth for his somewhat elegant manners of not throwing himself around.

"So you get a few good points, whoop di doo." She applauded, "Guess that's the perks of being a prince." Not that she really _saw_ Jareth as a prince. Most of the time, he was really standoffish with her, and she was pretty sure she saw all of his worst moments.

Yet somehow she kept coming back to see him. Odd.

"Being a _prince_ has nothing to do with my behavior."

She wondered why that sounded… kind of hostile. "What's your deal?"

Jareth pressed his lips into a tight line, "Nothing that concerns you."

"Funny how you seemed so quick to correct me." She clipped out, "Now you're all silent about it. Weird huh?"

"I don't see why this needs to be explained to you."

"Hey, I'm just wondering why the prince over here is so neurotic about his magnificent life."

Jareth ground his teeth together, "It's not as lavish as a commoner would think."

Sarah took in the lovely clothes, the castle they were walking in, the fact that he was a freaking Faery, and shrugged. "Beats me."

The blonde responded with a dour tone, "They're certain _duties_ required of me. Ones I would love to live without. This prince charade is ridiculous."

Sarah, with her somewhat young mind, blinked. "Come again?"

"Of course." He almost threw his hands in the air, "You wouldn't get it."

"Wait." She had snatched his sleeve before she even realized it. And when she did, there was a dead silence that made her redden, "Uh I mean, so I don't get quite what you mean. So what?" Visibly, she could see Jareth withdrawing and she scrambled for words. There had to be a way to get through to him. "That doesn't mean I don't know what you mean."

She silently let loose a breath of relief when he paused. So far, so good.

"My dad, he's a total airhead." She began, likening the fact they were stuck with really ignorant people. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't expect me to be this like, dream daughter that's gonna get along with his new wife." She felt a pang of hurt at this, "And it's something I just can't give him, no matter how much he'd want that."

Why she was telling him this, she didn't know. But that was all she was gonna say on the matter because she was _not_ going to go into detail about _Karen_. What she really wanted to focus on was keeping this moment together, keeping it grounded.

Maybe that wasn't enough to satisfy Jareth, she wasn't sure. She hoped it would, because spilling that was something she hadn't intended to do, ever. No one needed to know what she and her family situation were like.

Regardless, he still pulled away, and she was left with the sinking feeling in her chest. Had she failed?

"It's not quite the same." He answered, "But… I get the airhead part."

His reply was somewhat demure, she noted, but it was a start. Jareth wasn't moping, and he was still here with her.

It still scared her, that'd he shatter like that first time. Lately, that was all she seemed to be concerned about.

A quiet silence descended upon them, only broken by their footsteps. While it wasn't awkward, it was definitely strained. After the feelings that'd raced through her, Sarah was a bit apprehensive to break the hush.

He seemed to notice, and inwardly, he was kind of grateful for it. Her little spill had been alarming. He didn't know how to deal with such things other than keeping them bottled up, but Sarah always seemed to do the exact opposite.

Perhaps that was why he kept seeking her out, even if she didn't know it.

He cleared his throat, watching her glance up swiftly, "W-Well, let's get on with this tour and be done with it."

* * *

While Jareth supposedly wanted it to be over with, he was comfortable with leisurely strolling through the corridors. Every now and then, he would point out something in order to cease Sarah's blathering.

Things had settled into an unspoken understanding between the two.

For the time being, they were killing time in the library. Had she known of its existence earlier, she was sure no one would've seen her for months on end.

Her love of fiction was a weakness, but one she proudly bared to the world for all to see. And if that wasn't a deal sweetener, Jareth had smugly assured that all she read was true in the Faery realm. She wasn't sure if letting that pompous behavior continue was a bad thing, but hey, Yesmir could deal, right?

"Now tell me, oh wise one," She began after sifting through the stacks of books, "Shouldn't you be like, working?"

Jareth whined in disagreement from his spot on the reclining couches, a book on his face, "This is my day off. Don't ruin it."

Sarah puffed out her cheeks, "Whatever." Rather than deal with him, she turned her attention to the books who didn't insult her. She skimmed most of them, deciding what seemed good and what could be put off until later.

One particular book was just getting exciting when she abruptly felt warm breath by her ear, "Are you done yet?"

"AGH!" She screeched, knocking over the pile in her surprise. She whipped her hand over her ear, "Personal space!"

Jareth frowned at her, straightening. "What?"

Completely oblivious to the flush on her face, she regarded him with a glower. "We've only been here like ten minutes."

He shrugged, "Adequate time before leaving, don't you think?"

Sarah threatened him back to his seat with a book, before turning to the mess. "Gee thanks."

"Anytime."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing a couple of the volumes. She'd like to think it was pure chance that something fluttered out of one of the older ones. A weathered piece of paper landed soundlessly on the floor, and she stared at it for a minute. "What's this?"

"Hm?" Jareth's sound of interest fell on death ears.

"She's so beautiful." She breathed, taking in the delicate features of the women portrayed. The light auburn hair was twisted up into a delicate bun, with curls that loosely adorned the slim face. Her striking aqua irises stared forlornly out, and she noted the air of mystery the female held. It was with surprise that she finally saw the crown perched delicately atop her head. "No way…" She quietly whispered. _"The queen?"_

She could only gape before the paper was ripped from her hands. "Huh?"

When she finally looked up, she was met with the stern glare Jareth directed at the paper. "I thought they were all disposed of." He bitterly spit out.

"That's the queen right?" She got off her knees, reaching out,"She's beautiful."

"She's dead." There was no sweet talk, no tact put in the statement.

It was like a punch to the gut.

"O-Oh." Sarah stuttered, "I... I'm sorry." How in the hell was she supposed to respond to that?

Her response came in the form of ripped up paper. "Hey! What are you _doing_?" She pushed aside his arms, falling to her knees to catch the dropping pieces. "Are you crazy?"

He watched on viciously, "This isn't your business to meddle in."

The thirteen-year-old ignored that, scrambling to gather them all up.

"Are you listening? Just throw them out."

There was a large piece of the picture by his boots, and when she reached over to grab it, he stomped on her hand.

A startled cry left her mouth, " _Ouch!_ Jareth?!"

He glared down at her, "Stop what you're doing Sarah, she's not your mom."

His response hit a sore spot, and she felt her cheeks flush. "Is it so bad to be curious?"

"There's a limit to the amount of things you _can_ and can't know." He ground out, "This is pushing it."

Sarah looked down at the floor, at the remnants of the late queen staring sadly up her. "But, she looks so-"

" _Sarah."_ She heard the quiet fury in his voice, "Drop it."

Her hands shook, in indistinguishable anger and hurt. "Fine." She bit out, dropping the pieces. "Forget your mom, at least _you_ have pictures of her."

He sniffed, "What of it? I can put her behind me, I suggest you do the same."

She bit her lip until she was sure it bled, standing up. The books tipped over as she stalked out, uncaring of their condition. She paused by the door, gripping the frame, "You know what Jareth? It's no wonder you're always alone."

He did not follow her out, and she was glad he didn't. Instead, he watched her go, kicking the books once he was sure she left. For a few moments, he was able to keep his composure, before he ran his fingers angrily through his hair.

"We're always fighting dammit. Give me a break once in a while."

* * *

The brisk walk she took down the hall consisted of a few stray tears she did not bother to wipe away. Their argument this time seemed different, felt different, and she knew why.

Moms were a touchy subject for her, they always had been. Apparently, it was the same for Jareth. "Oh, he's so stupid." She muttered, scrubbing at her tearing eyes, "So _thoughtless_. Ugh, I hate him."

She slowed to a standstill by a window, "Why is he so problematic?"

Her rants would've continued had it not been for the streak of red that passed by. Normally, she would've ignored it to wallow in her self-pity, but she felt compelled to peer closer. Which was a touch difficult considering her vision was blurred by her waterworks.

She glimpsed familiar coppery hair hurrying away, and her body straightened.

It couldn't be, could it?

"Mister?" She called out, wincing at the strained toned her earlier crying voice made, "Hey!" If only she had bothered to ask the foreigner's name that time.

Sarah weighed her options: Stay here and cry over her hurt feelings, or jump into action (while conveniently ignoring said feelings) and pursue the unnamed male that'd been so kind to her in the beginning. Who'd been kinder than Jareth thus far.

At the remembrance, her mood soured.

 _Jareth_.

She was out the window in record time, rubbing her tears away, "Wait up!"

Either she was really short or the male was just that fast. Before she knew it, he'd become a blob in the distance, unaware to her calls. By then, she'd managed to somehow make her way unseen past the gates and into the courtyard before the castle.

"Ugh if only I had a name!" She wailed, coming to a halt. The mysterious male disappeared around the corner and she sighed. "There he goes." She decided to jog after him for a bit, not that she was really trying to catch him anymore.

She was merely killing time.

From what she noted, he really seemed to be in a hurry, going from place to place.

'We're not even that far from the castle,' Sarah noted, observing the grand structure peeking over the shops.

She really didn't feel like going back.

She abandoned the unfamiliar yet familiar male and meandered off. She supposed someone would come to get her later, and after her little spat with Jareth, she honestly didn't care if she troubled anyone.

It made her feel needed regardless. That's all she wanted, she realized with tearing eyes. But, her mom didn't want her. Her dad didn't want her. Her flesh and blood didn't want her, why would the kind people here?

So she stood there. A troubled, crying teen surrounded by the world. No one came to her aid, none dared approach. She cried a little harder. She cried until the walls gave way, tangibly speaking.

She cried until the Labyrinth comprising of their town merged into a door on the nearby cobblestone wall. The overgrown weeds slithered around the wood door and she jerked at the sound.

"W-Wha?" She mumbled, looking up mid sniffle. Her eyes were assaulted with a curious looking door that hadn't been there minutes earlier. Briefly, she wondered if her grief was causing her to hallucinate. Part of her desperately wished this was the entrance that'd brought her here, and that this time it would take her back home.

She threw open the door.

To her not so delirious mind, it wasn't home.

Sarah sank to her knees. Liquid fell freely down her face unnoticed, and she finally grasped the truth, "I'm never going home," She whispered, "Ever."

"What're _you_ doing here?" She looked back at the grumpy voice, "Get away from there, that ain't no place to be strolling about in." Hoggle reached to grab her, but she had already bolted through the door, "Hey! Don't be stu-!"

The door slammed shut behind her, but she didn't care. She was running through her new home now. That's what she thought before she ran straight over an overhang.

And fell right into a raging river.

Sarah had no time to scream or cry out for help. All she could seem to get was a lungful of freezing water that _burned_. And she was being knocked around more than she liked trying to keep her head above the thrashing, foggy waters.

The shock was enough to tear her out of her lethargic state, and she wondered if this was how she was gonna die.

"AH-!" She reached out for empty air, instead grabbing handfuls of slippery water. The strong current battered and soaked her body, pushing her underneath its vigorous pull. Random scenery whipped by, unrecognizable landmarks passing by her eyes.

Although her chances looked bleak, Sarah fought against the river's pull with every fiber of her being. She used every swim technique she had ever learned, ignoring the undergrowth nicking at her defenseless body as she raced by. She had almost made it to the end of the water's edge when she hit a low tree branch.

Her rapidly dimming vision presented her with a fast approaching rock.

* * *

Pain.

Unimaginable pain racked her body, if there were any parts left of her. She shivered, blearily cracking an eye open. From what she observed, she wasn't dead yet. But she wished she was, feeling the hurt all over. She also felt completely soaked, the howling wind chilling her body.

Sarah lay there, half in the still icy water and half on wherever. All she knew was that she wasn't floating and that was enough to satisfy her fragile body. Even though she felt compelled to get up and survey her surroundings, her body wouldn't move. She settled for agonizingly turning her head to the side.

Her eyes met the calmer running parts of the river, which smoothly transitioned from a drop off a mini waterfall to the tame sandy bank she was lying on.

'How in the heck did I survive that?' She wearily questioned, closing her eyes. Sleep sounded so great right now, but she had to inquiry that she'd been out for some time already. Staying in her wet clothes any longer than she had to seemed less than desirable.

'I've… gotta get back.' She thought, thinking of a warm bed she could crawl into. It took every ounce of willpower she had, but just thinking of that image was enough to get her to roll over.

Sand crested the back of her body, and she rose up on four quivering appendages. With that, she managed to flip onto her knees. And then her shaky legs.

With no otherwise sense of direction, she wandered into the opening forest, rubbing her hands up and down her shoulders. She had no idea what kind of forest she was walking into.

The magical creatures inside did, some peering curiously and others cackling delightedly. It'd been some time since a human had last come this deep into the Labyrinth.

A horde of inquisitive eyes watched as Sarah stepped cautiously over felled trees and rocks, entering deeper and deeper into their playground.

" _Should we mess with her?"_

" _What's a human even doing here?"_

The not so incognito voices echoed throughout the forestry, reaching her ears as she glanced around in an attempt to glimpse whoever was making the noises. She hunched further in on herself, duly noting that this was a _freaking_ faery realm.

Fleetingly, she'd wished she'd read up on what kind of creatures were home to the land.

She wisely chose to speed up her gait, ignoring the biting cold that cloaked her body as she did so.

" _Is she trying to run? How cute."_

The commentary was starting to get a little old. She didn't have the time to dwell on that as something _huge_ jumped in front of her, the hooves just short of kicking her in the face.

She threw herself to the ground, uncaring of the scrapes she received, _"Ohmygod!"_ Her hands flew up over her head, balling up.

More creatures leaped out from the bushes, passing by, and over her with thunderous clamor.

'Is it a stampede?!'

Her rampant thoughts ended with a disbelieving, "What're you doing?"

The pounding sounds of hooves died down, and she felt it was safe to look. What she was greeted with shocked her as she reeled back in surprise at the observer before her.

"Wha-? You're… You're a horse!" She none too brightly exclaimed, glancing at the half teenager posed in the makeshift walk away.

The teenage male centaur wrinkled his nose, "Ew no. Get your facts right mortal." He raised his haired chin proudly, "I'm a centaur."

Sarah wasn't sure if she should've been impressed, taking a step back, "Uh right."

He took the chance to peer closer at her, "Are you lost?"

"Y-Yeah." She shakily answered, "Do you know the way out?"

There was a noticeable preening in his stature, "Of course I do."

She waited a bit, "Do you mind telling me so I can get out of here?"

"Why would you want to leave?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, she gestured to her sopping clothes, "I'm wet." Her explanation was lost as he regarded her blankly, and she continued. "Humans can't be wet long, we get sick."

The centaur shivered at that, "I know sickness." Before she could ask, she noticed his ear flick a bit, before he paused. "Oh, I got to go now."

"W-Wait!" She yelled as he bounded off, "How do I get out?!"

In the distance, he called something out before pointing a little ways off of her course. It looked like he was warning her, the revulsion clear on his face. Once she saw, he turned and yelled out a faint "goodbye" before disappearing as quickly as he came.

She was left watching, "I kind of wished I'd gotten his name." She mumbled, turning in the new direction. "Centaurs are awesome."

Her trek forward began, a little lighter than it had been before. It wasn't long before she entered differing surroundings, most noticeably the thinning tree line.

Her pace quickened, 'Am I getting closer to leaving?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by faint erratic laughter, and she barely had enough time to collect her thoughts before more _things_ jumped in front of her.

"Whoo! What's this sweet thing doing here?"

Her automatic reply was to jump back with a small squeak playing on her lips, "W-what?"

"Hey, you're right! She's easy on the eyes, eh?"

Sarah took in the red matted creatures before her, their filthy fur dotted with white and red colors. She also observed their pointed beaks and protruding bellies. What could possibly make this bizarre moment even weirder?

They were _dancing_. Horribly if she might add.

"Come on lady, dance with us!"

She reeled back in unease when they began to invade her space, brushing up against her, "N-No, I'm okay."

"Why don't you take a break huh?" The plumper individual of the group suggested, taking in her wet clothes, "We've got a campfire going farther in, warm you up mighty quick."

The idea of warmth tempted her greatly, but she wasn't sure if going with them was the wisest idea.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Oh, why not huh?" They bounced around her, "It'll be fun, sweet cheeks!"

Her face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm trying to leave, this is the correct direction, right?" She began briskly walking, dismayed when they chose to follow still moving to a beat of their own.

"The way to boredom!" One pointed out, laughing at his own joke. He reached for her, "Stay awhile!"

The thought of his spindly fingers being remotely near her made her backpedal, bumping into the others behind her. "I'm _fine,_ thank you!"

"That you are!"

A horrified gasp ripped itself from her throat when she felt something touch her backside. "Back off!" She cried, slapping the hands. "Don't touch me you creep!"

"Woah calm down lady!"

Her body shook in fury, "I've had it here! I'll be _going_ now!" There was no hesitation as she shoved her way through the throng of bodies, "Out of my way!"

Stunned silence met her before she heard cries of mirth behind her. "Oh, she's a spitfire huh?"

Fiery red invaded her peripheral vision, "I like that~"

"Ugh buzz off!" She cried, breaking into a jog.

"You're crazy if you think you can outrun us!" One drawled, lazily keeping up. "We're the Firey's lady!"

"I don't care what you are, go away!" She looked forward at the break in the trail. The one on the left looked pebbly, and the right a smooth transition from forest to meadow.

In all honesty, she would've preferred the meadow, but once she saw that _stupid_ _Fiery_ jump in the way, she bolted left. Anything to be away from them.

She supposed it was the strangest thing when the Fierys' ceased to follow her but the sweet silence that ensued was music to her ears.

"Oh thank goodness." She murmured, glancing back at the retreating Fierys'. "They're gone." Her pace slowed to a steady walk, and she brushed the wet dirt from her clothes, "I'm so ready to be done with this."

She shook the water out of her hair, mildly noting the forest's transition to stone architecture.

"What is this place?"

It looked uninhabited, but it seemed well taken care of. She was almost expecting crumbling walls and overgrown foliage, but everything seemed perfectly managed to create an almost homely feel.

"It's beautiful." She commented, stepping onto the suddenly appearing walkway. Had it always been there?

Sarah would've stood there, gazing at the hidden paradise had it not been for the inquisitive, "Who're you?"

When she turned, her gaze fell on the small child standing before her, arms clasped onto a small blanket. It was a strange picture she realized, his tiny form dwarfed by the booming structures surrounding them.

"Are you here to play?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, over 4000 words for this chapter! I'm so stoked to get this out, because for one: more mystery strangers and advancement of the plot! Who doesn't love conflict? We got Jareth's mom and a tiny kid!


	11. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Eleven 

It first happened when Jareth was five.

The spiraling collapse of his cheekiness, soon to be replaced with a heartfelt bitterness and resentment of his ascension to king.

"Jareth," The female began, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The crown prince looked up from his coloring, surrounded in his playroom by unfathomable drawings.

His charming mother smiled, "Well?"

He knew the answer already. It'd been ingrained into his very being for as long as he could remember, and possibly longer.

You will be the king, they told him. By they, he meant everyone. The servants, his tutors, the far and few playmates. His father.

He said nothing, watching her inquisitive eyes pierce through him, "Jareth?" At his sustained silence, she reached over to smooth his hair down. "You don't know yet?"

His lips pressed themselves together as he shook his head.

Ariella beamed a rueful smile, "So you do."

He nodded.

"Will you tell me?" She asked, leaning close.

Her response was a subdued reply, the words spoken for him, "I'm to be king."

It was to young Jareth's shock and incredulity, that his mother, the queen, hit him on the head.

"No, no, not that."

He rubbed his noggin questionably. Had he displeased her?

"I mean, what do you want to do, my sweet boy?"

Thoroughly confused, he responded again. "Ki-"

Another conk.

"My queen!" He cried, ducking low.

She halted, as if struck, "What?"

Jareth sent her a muddled look, "I don't understand your question."

She gazed at her son, quieting. "Is…Is that so?"

A nod.

"My poor boy," She lamented, "Have they gotten to you already?"

"What do you mean?"

She placed her hands on his cheeks, firmly looking him in the eyes. "Jareth, forget whatever has been told to you."

"Huh?"

"Being king doesn't matter here, not with me." She pressed, "Forget the throne for a second."

He gazed uneasily up at her, "Mother?"

"What do you want to do with your life?" She asked, "Will being king make you happy?"

All his life, he'd been groomed and prepped for that goal. It was all he'd known, and now, being asked something so suddenly, all he could seem to do was stutter. "W-Well… It's a nice position I mean. Y…Yes?"

Ariella watched her son struggle with himself, feeling a tinge of sadness at his confusion. Was this really the right thing to do? The royal families would have her head for planting the seed of doubt within the young sovereign.

Later on, that night, while Jareth was strangely quiet at their dinner, Yesmir congratulated his son on his studies.

"You'll make a fine king for this kingdom."

The young monarch would have preened at the statement any other time, but all he could offer at the moment was a weak smile. "Y-Yeah." He watched his mother push around her food and squirmed within his seat. That night, and after it, she never once mentioned the notion again.

But Jareth wondered.

* * *

The second time, it was more than a stirring. More than a fantasy for him.

He lost his mother that time, and the pain it struck within him was felt so acutely, it was a wonder he didn't drown in it all. Luckily, and not for his mother, he'd been away at the time of her untimely demise.

At the very least, he was comforted by the thought he didn't have to see what had become of her beautiful existence. But at the same time, he felt a shallow hole growing steadily larger and larger the more he thought of her missing presence. He sometimes wished he'd been there with her, to hold her dying hand and listen to her last words before she departed.

He was thirteen then, just like Sarah. At that age, he was a wailing bucket of melodramatic misery and losing his only pinnacle of light certainly did nothing for him. When she was laid to rest, and he watched all those unfaithfully around him, something changed. The doubt swirled and undulated within his heart, sick at the mere thought of the pointless life his mother had lived.

Was she happy? Had she been happy with the title and shackles she bore?

He came to his answer then. He wasn't happy, and he was sure she hadn't been. He wondered if he'd ever been happy the past years he'd lived. And he'd lived quite a while to know the endless wretchedness he'd been in hadn't been awarding.

The years passed and he began to abhor the whole idea of king. He scoffed at the notion, insulted his father, and rejected the role he had been born to play.

It seemed only Sarah knew how to rouse him so completely, and fully, that he could not escape memories of the past.

"And all because she had to meddle," He seethed, remembering his mother once again. "Out of my mind, woman!" He cried, wanting to beat himself unconscious. "There's no need to remember you…"

For the better half of the hour, he stalked back and forth in his room. And cursed the almost perfect memory he possessed; feeling as if every remembered conversation, every flutter of hope he felt, was like a lock chaining him down.

The pacing would have continued all day if he had let it, but a rapid knocking on his door interrupted him.

"Bloody hell." He swore on the fake notion of heaven since fey did not enter into the human terms of 'heaven' and 'hell'. They simply ceased to exist after their passing.

He tore the door open, "WHAT?"

Had it been any other servant, anyone other than Gabriel, they would have cowered or apologized. "Prince Jareth." He said politely, "A word?"

"Spit it out."

The servant almost rolled his eyes, but he'd come here for a purpose. "I have a few concerns."

"Ask my father." He waved away, "Go bother him."

"I don't think he'd take too kindly about Sarah's disappearance."

There was stillness, "What?"

The younger fey waited patiently in the face of terror. "She hasn't been back since she stormed out. There have been reports of her in the town but none thereafter."

As if he wasn't any more frustrated with himself. "Find her." Jareth bit out, "Before my father hears of this."

"You're a tad late." An icy voice began, and the two allowed themselves to go rigid.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit dangerous?" Sarah suggested, peering down into the chasm.

"All fun and joy." The younger quipped.

She said nothing, biting her lip. Would she really dare to offend this child, who seemed human but not? No.

"Aren't you going to go down?"

'What?' She thought and voiced it aloud.

"How else are we supposed to get there?"

"Um…"

"Go on!"

"I'm not really looking to die." She muttered, "Won't you die too?"

"No, why would I?"

She raked her eyes over his tiny form. "You're human, aren't you?"

"Human?" He contemplated, "You mean like the ones in the labyrinth?" He wrinkled his nose, "No. Not like that."

"Well, I am. I'll die if I go down there!"

"Humans are surprisingly fragile."

Sarah scooted away from the chasm. "I guess we are."

"Why are you here? You're too young to be a wished away child." Big eyes blinked owlishly up at her own. "Did you wander in by mistake?"

"Not by mistake." The older of the two sighed. "My stepmom."

"The nasty sort."

"Mhm." She agreed, brushing some of her tangled hair back. "What about you? Why are you out here?"

"I live here."

"What? Seriously?"

"Seriously." He had taken to swinging his legs over the edge.

"Isn't it… lonely?"

Blue eyes flicked up to the sky. "I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's pretty far out from civilization." She motioned to the overgrowing foliage and wildlife surrounding them.

"I've always been here." He perused his lips. "The town is too loud and troublesome."

"Is that so?" She wondered aloud, "I think it would be."

He cast her a fake smile, "Why?"

"I would be lonely." Memories of her deserted home resurfaced. "Very lonely."

"You're a weird one." He ruefully commented. "Why are you here?"

Her mood visibly soured. "…Jareth."

"The princeling?"

"Yeah, his royal arse." Sarah bitterly spat out.

"You seem to hold great animosity for him."

"I'd like to throw him down a couple of stairs."

Her playmate stared intensely. "Is that all?"

In her imagination, Jareth was falling down her stairs, to which she gave a wicked smile. "Oh yeah." She failed to notice his dubious look.

He continued on anyway. "You are acquainted with the king then?"

The anger died down to a flame, and she smiled. "He's very kind. He let me stay here, even with my unusual circumstances." Exhaling softly, she added, "I can never repay him."

"I've heard the king to be kind, remarkably so."

"Oh, you should meet him. I bet he would take a shine to you." The female pinched his cheek, "You are adorable."

"I am… adorable?" It was a foreign compliment, one he wasn't sure on how to proceed with.

"I would love to have a little brother such as you."

"You don't even know my name." He replied dryly. "Why haven't you asked?"

"Why haven't you?" She shot back, rocking on her heels. "I'm Sarah by the way."

"Pleasure. Ash."

"Ash." Sarah repeated, "I like it. Hello Ash."

He gave her a curt nod. "Pleased to meet you." And was rewarded with another of her smiles. She looked radiant when she smiled.

"Since I know your name like I was saying, you would make an awesome younger brother."

"That… would be nice." He murmured, resting against her lightly. How long had it been since he felt this contented?

"Ash?"

"Let me sleep a bit." He instructed, "Stay still."

"Um… O-okay." Sarah stuttered, trying to find a more comfortable position. How could she refuse this bundle of joy? At her consent, Ash's eyes fluttered closed, and he eased into her body. In a matter of minutes, the boy was dozing peacefully.

Ash had taken to letting his head fall against her shoulder, propped up by a tree that had seemingly popped out of nowhere. His dark hair contrasted nicely against his tan skin and she felt her heart melt at the picture he made. So young, with the blanket lightly covering his body.

Now that she could observe him more closely, she pegged him to be around six or seven. However, his speech surprised her, and she wondered if he was a rich kid. That made sense, right? Looking around though, there seemed to be no civilization in sight. But he wasn't human, so he must've been fae, and who was she to judge where they resided?

'I wonder what kind of fae he is.' The brunette thought. Whatever he was, he certainly was better than Jareth.

…why was she thinking of him?

Ash sighed in his sleep.

'Really, there's no need to think of him.' Sarah thought, closing her eyes in contemplation. 'Not when I have this cutie.'

"Sarah?"

Her eyes snapped open. A few feet away, she beheld the figure of Yesmir cautiously observing them. "What are you doing?" He whispered, eyes darting to the still sleeping figure of Ash. "How did you get here?"

"What do you mean?" She whispered back, not wanting to wake the boy.

"You shouldn't be here." He admonished, reaching out to her. "We need to leave."

"Wha- why?" Unknowingly, she tightened her hold on Ash.

"How did you get acquainted with him?"

Her expression darkened, "Why don't you go ask Jareth?"

The two would be his death. He knew this. "Sarah, I don't think th-"

_"I don't think you should be trying to take her."_

Alarmed, Sarah looked to the rising Ash. "You're awake?

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Yesmir, leave."

The older male straightened. "I can't do that, Ash." He stressed the name, leaving Sarah somewhat confused. The boy frowned.

"You know Ash?"

Said boy rose to a standing position, "Sarah doesn't want to leave."

"Sarah doesn't know."

"Sarah is right here." She added petulantly. "And I don't know what exactly?" She stared at the two males, "What am I not getting?"

"It's nothing."

"If you won't tell here, I will," Yesmir stated.

"You will not." Ash intervened, "Not without me telling her."

"What? What?"

"This is a bit unusual..." Yesmir began, "But you've wandered too far."

"Considering I fell into a river, no it's not." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Ash reprimanded. "Into a river?!"

"Oh…" Sarah's face reddened. "You heard that?"

"Fae hearing." Yesmir strode over to her, coping a feel at her forehead. "…You're burning up!"

Huh. That would explain all the weird mushy stuff that came tumbling out earlier. "Maybe I am…"

"You need to come home immediately." He ordered, "And get proper bed rest."

"I want to stay with Ash."

"Sarah…" Yesmir groaned.

"Ash." She grabbed the boy's arm, holding onto him. "Ash can take care of me."

"He's a child."

"I am no child." The boy in question answered, frowning up at the monarch. He stepped closer to Sarah. "I will return her when she is in better spirits."

"You can't be serious?" The elder chided, "Why now all of a sudden?"

Ash was silent for a few moments, but when he looked the male in the eyes, Yesmir had all but lost the argument. "She is interesting."

"You're six."

"Am I?" Something dark filtered into the boy's eyes.

"You know very well what I mean."

Ash scoffed, "I will not give her up. She will stay for however long she pleases."

Annoyance flickered on Yesmir's face before something else. "As you wish, Ash." He stiffly stepped back, bowed, and flickered away.

"I've never seen Yesmir bow to anyone," Sarah commented thoughtfully. "Or give up so easily."

"Hm." Ash hummed.

"You know something."

He turned back to her, "Perhaps." A hand was held out, "Come."

"Ash." She warned, "Why did Yesmir bow to you?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Is that really more important than your fever?"

"Yes, yes, it is." She affirmed, crossing her hands over her chest. "Well…?"

"My name isn't Ash. I'm not fae either." He attentively glanced over at her, "I'm the labyrinth."

* * *

Angering the king was not an easy task. Few ever dared, and those who did wished they hadn't. When Yesmir poofed into the castle, guns a blazing and yelling every which way to Sunday, folks made themselves scarce. Particularly when the castle began shaking in ways it shouldn't have.

**_"JARETH!"_ **

Jareth wished he could've done the same.

**_"WHERE IS HE?!"_ **

The petrified stares directed at him only served to annoy him further. That all vanished when the doors slammed themselves open and the object of his anxiety stalked in.

" _YOU!"_ Yesmir all but snarled. _"ARE GOING TO FIX THIS RIGHT NOW."_

"I take it you found her?" It took Jareth all his self-control not to cringe at the nonchalant tone he managed out.

Oh god.

 _"OH, I FOUND HER."_ He roared out, _"FOUND HER CONSORTING WITH THE CORE OF THIS WORLD."_

What.

_What?_

_"Get up boy."_ Yesmir hissed out, silent anger radiating off him in waves. _"Get up and bring Sarah home. Before… Before he does something stupid!"_

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Jareth faltered, "Who am I looking for?"

_"THE LABYRINTH! Who else?"_

He was kicked out of the castle before anything else was said. His own temper flared to life, "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah! What is with that girl?!"

"Prince Jareth." Gabriel mildly greeted, stepping out. "His majesty felt I should accompany."

"..company. Lovely."

* * *

"…The Labyrinth?" Maybe she misheard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm plenty fine. Are you fine?"

"Maybe a little lightheaded." She answered easily, "But can you repeat what you just said? I'm not hearing you right."

Ash sighed. "I'm the Labyrinth."

"See that's where things get trippy. You're a boy. Not a maze." She pressed a hand to her own head, "This fever is weird."

"You're weird," He answered simply. "I'm the Labyrinth whether you choose to believe or not. Come."

She gingerly hauled herself back up. "Where to?"

He ignored that, grabbing onto her hand. "Down here."

"The chasm? Ash…"

"You won't die."

"I'm not feeling so sure."

"Trust me."

Sarah sent him a fleeting glance. "I'll haunt you, you know."

He tugged her along, "All the better."

She sighed, wondered what she was doing as she shut her eyes tightly, and stepped into the darkness.

There was no fall. She wasn't haunting Ash, and she was pleasantly still alive.

"Oh, praise the sun." She laughed, "I'm alive."

"You were never in any danger." Came a sigh from beside her.

"'Scuse me for not believing the drop into darkness wasn't an actual, oh I dunno, drop."

"Keep walking Sarah."

She playfully swung their connected hands. "Mhm."

Strange. Before, the darkness scared her. But when she was with Ash, things were alright. It wasn't long before she spotted light and hurried towards it.

"Are you so afraid?"

"More like excited." She smiled, "C'mon"

"I live here." He answered, "It makes no difference."

"Show me around." She sauntered about, finally making it to the end. Which more or less was the opening to his actual home. "Why'd you make it all the way down here?"

"Less company that way." He hummed, "Also you should be resting, not chattering away."

"I feel fine." She sat down on a nearby chair, "Completely breezy."

"At least take some medicine." He urged, magicking some pills into existence before mixing it. Beside her, he also magicked a wash basin full of water, and a blanket. "Are you hungry? You should eat something light."

Sarah watched Ash with something unrecognizable. Something he couldn't place. "Sarah?"

She looked… melancholy, but also content? It was a mixture of the two. Nonetheless, she pulled the blanket close, a heartwarming smile filling her face.

"This is nice." She looked up, "This is really nice."

"You're an odd one," Ash concluded, hiding the smile he wanted to reciprocate back. "Take this and get some sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour to take a bath." At this, he dried her clothes, but she was too lazy to even change out of them.

"Mm." She nodded, the lull of the warm tea making her eyelids heavy.

She was asleep within seconds.

* * *

"This surely can't be the way."

"It is," Gabriel assured, stepping over a log. "The Labyrinth resides deep within the lands."

"What even is this Labyrinth?"

When was Prince Jareth ever to listen to his studies?

"It's the core of this world. The entity that the king is loosely connected with. In a sense, it is its own ruler and exists as a separate being."

"Meaning?"

"It is the ruler in power while the king rules in some name and controls the land loosely surrounding the kingdom. As Labyrinth, it holds an immeasurable amount of power in this world. More so than anyone else that resides here."

Jareth had to stop. "And somehow, someway, Sarah is with it."

"Yes." Gabriel wanted to groan just like Jareth, but he had to keep up the facade and restrained himself. "We are nearing his dwelling."

"So, it's a guy now?"

"The Labyrinth chooses whatever form it wishes. For now, the Labyrinth chooses a male appearance."

"I would rather it be a girl." He commented dryly.

"We're here."

Jareth cast a look around. Trees, trees, and more trees. "Where?"

"Down yonder my prince."

"The chasm? You can't be serious." He cast a withering look at the darkened hole. "Why there?"

"The Labyrinth is old as time. Who knows?"

"Riigghhtt," Jareth answered uneasily. "Let's just get this over with." He muttered, leaping easily into it.

* * *

Ash paused, looking up from reading his book. Sarah was still sleeping.

It had been little over half an hour and he wished she would stay that way. Making no sound, he closed the book and headed to meet his 'guests.'

"You must be Yesmir's son." He greeted upon seeing them. They did not enter his house but stopped a little away. Not to be polite, but because the power radiating from the entrance spoke volumes of keeping a safe distance away.

Jareth remained floored as he stated at the sight before him.

This… This was the Labyrinth? Before him stood a child!

"We come on behalf of the king. For Sarah." Gabriel spoke, bowing.

The princeling snapped out of his stupor.

"Yes. She is here, is she not?" The formalities were stupid. He could see her sleeping.

"Sarah is sick," Ash replied simply. "And has expressed the desire to remain here."

"She is a stubborn girl." He retorted back easily. "If we could talk, I'm sure she will come around." The lie slipped so quick, he barely noticed it.

"When she recovers, I will send her back."

'Yesmir would _kill_ me.'

"Why not now? The girl is headstrong. She will recover easily."

Ash held his ground. "I care for the girl. You do not."

"That's not true." He countered, surprising himself with the intensity of his voice. "I care for Sarah plenty."

What was he saying?

"Then why is she here? Why does she not wish to return?" The youngest fired off an array of questions. "Was it your doing?"

He felt himself tense at that. Oh, how he had wished he wasn't so insensitive.

"His Highness is deeply apologetic of his actions and has come…." Gabriel spoke. "To ask for Sarah's forgiveness."

What was Gabriel saying?

That was not the plan. The plan was to yell at Sarah and drag her home. Not apologize!

"Is this true?"

Jareth was thinking of a million different ways to torment Gabriel but nodded robotically anyways. "Every word."

The inquisitive eyes of Ash were like liquid fire, but he endured.

"Alright." The boy exhaled, stepping aside. "When she awakes, you may plead your case. But if she refuses, you leave until she wants to return."

"Of course, of course."

How he lied through his teeth.

 


	12. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to shift the story, my children.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Twelve 

That was quite possibly the stupidest thing he had done. Not many would dare to lie to the Labyrinth, but that's just he did.

Sarah was stubborn. That on its own could be easily remedied, but Ash seemed to have taken a liking to her. He didn't think he could just waltz up and take her.

So, they waited in awkward silence. He was half tempted to yell at her to wake up, but that would probably get him into even more trouble. He resolved himself to waiting.

Ash lost interest in them the moment Sarah began to stir.

"Don't get up," He said as he put a hand to her forehead. "You're still too warm."

Sarah sleepily blinked up at the boy, "…feels funny."

It was an endearing gesture but the tender look on his face melted away when he turned to face the unwanted guests in his home. "These two want to talk to you."

From her spot nestled in the chair, she could barely make out the appearances of both Gabriel and Jareth. It was enough to make her mood sour. Being feverish didn't help her either. "…Go away."

Jareth wanted to sigh, "I want to talk."

She was being childish. She knew this, but she was still hurt. "You said plenty before."

Gabriel and Ash looked directly at Jareth when she said this. He cleared his throat to hide the fact he could feel himself reddening. What was this? A lover's quarrel?

"I spoke out of turn."

That seemed to perk her interest. Jareth never apologized, was never sorry. She allowed herself to grow hopeful.

"You're… not mad?"

Surely, he would be mad at her.

The princeling could feel himself reddening in response to being put on the spot, but he refused to let that show on his face, "…why don't we discuss this elsewhere?"

He would _not_ allow others to see him in such a state with a blubbering Sarah hanging off of him.

The girl in question pulled a face, "Whatever you want to say can be said here."

At his silence, she quickly began to lose faith. Her eyes watered.

Panicking at the look Ash was giving him, he immediately replied, "Here then." He tried to find the words that would make her just come with him already.

"Wait." The girl said before he could scramble for a reply. "I just want to apologize."

What.

The confusion must have shown on his face because she shook her head. "I acted… ridiculous." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

The fact he'd been a complete jerk to her reared its ugly head at him.

"Sarah…"

To his utter horror, she began sniffling. He doubted all of this was helping her fever. Maybe that was why she was being so honest with herself.

"I didn't mean to pry, but you're always so distant with me." Sarah wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

He was inwardly panicking about how to get her to stop talking.

"I know I can be hot-headed, I ask too many questions." She huffed, "I just want to know you, Jareth. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's not." He lamely replied.

Sarah began to cry in earnest, tears finally making their way down her face, "Why is it so hard? I just want to be closer to you."

Ash was giving him a look that terrified him, and Gabriel seemed to have gone silent. Everyone seemed to be waiting for his response.

Sarah had damn near poured her heart out to him, and he couldn't even string together a couple of sentences to reply.

But she'd put him on the spot, he reasoned with himself. In front of too many people. In front of the freaking Labyrinth!

How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

Jareth bolted.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Gabriel shouted once he caught up, alarmed at the fact the prince of all people was running away. "Go back!"

"What do you mean go back?" He yelled, taking a look at the rapidly fading chasm.

"She was crying!" The normally calm boy snapped back. "How do you think she feels after you ran?"

It was a rational argument, but the way she looked at him had him panicking. He didn't want to get involved with her anymore.

She was messing with his emotions in ways he didn't want, making him feel things he didn't want. He'd thought he'd gotten rid of those sorts of feelings long ago.

"That stupid, stupid girl!" He wheezed, coming to a stop.

He didn't want to admit it. He couldn't, but the thoughts wouldn't leave his mind.

He wanted to comfort her.

* * *

Ash looked like he was ready to murder him when he worked up the courage to walk back in. By then, Sarah had finished crying – or perhaps Ash had comforted her into not crying as hard.

Whatever it was, her face was red, and she looked like she'd just been through hell and back. It was everything she wished Jareth would never see.

Circumstances were not in his favor.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Ash didn't say this out of the kindness of his heart. Rather, it looked more like he was ready to obliterate him into nothing, but he knew this foolish fey was what she needed.

He hated the idea but magicked out of sight nonetheless.

Alone, Jareth watched the thirteen-year-old girl turn away from him. It was obvious her sadness had turned to anger.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Fair, but he couldn't return empty handed.

"I can't leave without you."

"Would you stop that?"

He blinked. "What?"

" _That_!" She made a nonsensical hand gesture to his person. "That thing you do! It's maddening!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sarah directed a glare at him – the first time she'd look at him since he walked in. He flinched, noticing her eyes were red.

"You act soooo sweet, giving me hope that maybe things are going to change, but the moment something good even remotely happens – you up and leave!"

The fact he'd run off had undoubtedly proved her point.

"Would you stop leading me on already?"

"I'm not." He defended far more than he intended.

She tried not to let that statement get the better of her. Her head hurt from all the crying she did. She wished she'd taken Ash's offer on drink a cup of water.

She was just so tired.

"Why are we always fighting?" She asked dejectedly.

He didn't have an answer for that. Sarah just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Come back to the castle."

She looked like she was going to say no.

He grabbed her hand before she could, making her pause and look up at him.

"I… don't like fighting." He admitted, willing himself to just say what he wanted to. Things would be easier if he was as honest with himself as she had been.

He owed her that much.

"Please come back with me."

Sarah watched him with dark eyes. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

The thought terrified him.

He'd nearly gave up when she quietly squeezed his hand, looking away. He wasn't sure it was a good thing until she replied.

"Okay."

 


End file.
